


Big Bang Gift For Tulip

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gang at the Beach!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Big Bang Gift For Tulip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tulip_Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip_Blossom/gifts).



> Artwork posted on behalf of @rabbidartist on Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/rabbidartist/)

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT: https://www.instagram.com/rabbidartist


End file.
